More Than This
by diannasnaya
Summary: "I am serious... Fabray and Marin: operation 101: get Santana and Emily back. It sounds freaking cool Quinn"."Go to sleep Hanna." Quinn says and turns off the lamp, however she cannot stop her mind from thinking about what Hanna said. Because maybe just maybe, Santana and Emily are with the wrong blondes. Hannily. Quinntana. PLL/Glee crossover


Hey Guys! Here's the GleexPLL crossover I promised you with! I am so sorry it came out very very late lol. Anyways, hope y'all like it! You're free to review, suggest through leaving a review or a PM. Oh, Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

So this fic (kinda) follows the storyline of both shows. Although, I changed some of the details.

**GLEE AND PRETTY LITTLE LIARS are not mine, unfortunately :(**

* * *

><p><em>"A lot has changed with you, since she's been back"<em>

**Hanna's POV**

It has been months since I last visited Rosewood. Ever since our argument, Emily and I have gone separate ways. Who would have thought that Hanna Marin would end up here in New Haven. I study at a University here and rent an apartment. I do have a roommate and her name is Quinn Fabray. The two of us are not that close because she just transferred in this apartment 1 week ago. She seems pretty cool so I decided maybe we could have some fun and bond together, in a bar. We have one great similarity though, we're both bisexual.

"So... Have you ever been in a gay bar before?" she asks me as she drinks her vodka.

"Yeah... I always go here when I have a problem or something" I answer her.

"You have told me you're bisexual. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks me.

"No I don't have. But I was, (_still am),_ in love with a girl back in Rosewood" I reply.

"What happened? Did she reject you?"

"Well not exactly but... I- Our friendship now is really complicated. Her name is Emily and she's really stunning. Tan skin, brown curls, beautiful brown eyes... Pretty much sums up my type. I have been in love with her since God knows when. But a lot of things came in the way."

I never thought Emily and I would have an argument that would lead to us not talking for months. Yes, we lost communication ever since that stupid fight. I do get her point though, she just wants to help Ali, but a part of me, the possessive part of me does not want to share Emily with Alison.

_flashback..._

_"Where is Ali?" Emily asks me as she enters the room._

_"Uh.. She went home to have dinner with her dad" I reply to her as I try to hide the money I was holding._

_"I'll go, I have something to tell her..." she tells me as she rushes to get out of the room._

_"No." I stop her. "Why don't you just wait until the morning to do that?"_

_She looks ate me "This is too important to wait"_

_Emily was about to go out when she saw a ticket. Fuck._

_"A train?" she asks me_

_"Uh.. Yeah. I was thinking of visiting my grandmother" I answer her_

_"Wrong Direction Hanna. New Jersey is not the way to Oklahoma" she tells me._

_Emily goes near me as she sees the duffel bag and money._

_"Ali's leaving." she says worry painted in her face_

_"No she's not. I stopped her"_

_"I don't believe you." she tells me as she tries to leave._

_"Emily, wait." I rush to her. "Okay fine. You're right"_

_Emily has this expression in her face I seldom see with her. It's like a mixture of anger and shock_

_"How could you let her go without telling us?!"_

_"It's not safe for her here" I try to explain to her._

_"Like she'll be safer out there all alone?!"_

_"It's what she wants."_

_"You sure that's the only reason why you're helping her?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_She shakes her head. "Your hair, your clothes... You know a lot has changed with you since she'd been back"_

_"Oh yeah, nothing has changed with you?!"_

_"I saw you holding her hand last night" and if you only knew... how much it breaks me._

_"She was frightened. She reached for me. What was I supposed to do slap her hand?!"_

_I roll my eyes at Emily._

_"Don't you dare follow me."_

_I never thought those 5 words can ruin us._

"After the fight... what happened?" she asks me, curiosity obvious in her voice.

"Things got really weird we haven't talked for almost 2 weeks. I am upset with her but I couldn't take it.

"I tried talking to her. I couldn't just throw away the friendship we built for years." I answer Quinn.

"After two weeks, I visited their house bringing her favorite drink, you know, as a peace-offering. But I caught her and Alison 'going at it'." Tears are forming in my eyes.

"I am not that stupid. I have known that I always had feelings for her, ever since she told me she was gay. I tried to tell her… many times. But I would either back out or she would shut me out."

"I tried asking her one night. What she would do if I tell her I like her, it was meant to be a joke, for her. But not for me."

**_Flashback…_**

_Hanna and Emily are in Hanna's room, getting drunk. Ashley Marin is out-of-town. The two girls decided to 'have some fun'._

_"Hey Em…"Hanna asked her_

_Emily looked at her with her eyebrow raised, signaling Hanna to continue, because drunk Emily prefers not to talk so much._

_"What would you do if…" Hanna trailed at first. She's really nervous now. "If I tell you I like you, as in more than a friend?"_

_Emily's eyes widen slightly. "What?" then she answers "It's not like 'I don't like you or something' I just don't want to be engaged with another friend. You know what happened with Ali right? I don't want to ruin another friendship because of these stupid feelings"_

_Hanna tried to brush off the weird feeling of rejection she felt._

_"I- It's just a question anyways. It's not like I want to be your girlfriend or anything"_

_"Well… uhh... okay" Emily said as she drinks her last cup._

_"Come on Han. I think we should go take a rest now." Emily tells her as she climbs on Hanna's bed._

_Hanna just nodded and joined Emily on the bed._

**_End of flashback._**

"As far as I'm concerned, that was the last time I tried confessing my feelings to her. I distracted myself with different guys like Caleb and Travis, thinking I could get away from this" I tell her. A minute of silence passed by and I can see in her eyes that she _almost_ feels what I feel.

"Enough with my life, nerd version of Barbie. I would like to know more about you"

Quinn lightly smacks my arm while she laughs slightly. "I told you to stop calling me that."

I laugh with her. "What? You look exactly like her. Plus you take up course wherein you use your brain 24/7, may I not mention you do study at Yale." I said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

At first I thought having a new roommate was not a good idea. Back in the dorms at Yale, I do not have a roommate. Well, I do have but she's gone most of the time so I had the place to myself. I decided to move into an apartment and almost backed out when I heard I will be living with Hanna. But turns out we are going through the same problems. _Love problems._

"I don't have a girlfriend too...but..." Quinn starts "Like you, I was also in love with my best friend."

"It all started after that failed wedding of our teacher. We're both drunk and lonely... we had sex that night, _twice_"

Hanna just looked at me curiosity pooling in her eyes.

"When we woke up, we just shrugged and thought that it was just that night. But she was only an hour away from me so when occasional visits were made, the 'Two Time Thing' became 3,4...100 God I can't even count how much we did it. We both agreed that it was just sex, nothing more nothing less." I said.

"Obviously one of you, _or both of you, _fell in love" she told me.

I nodded drinking from my cup. "She was the first person to make me feel like that. I don't even know if she's in love with me, or what point came wherein sex became 'making love' but she made me feel wanted, loved... special. I guess that's what is lacking from my past relationships and I found it with Santana. I get this weird feeling in my chest when she would text me, but hell we aren't even dating, then I realized I might probably be in love with her."

"Did you tell her your feelings?" Hanna said as she sips from her drink.

"I tried to... but..."

_FLASHBACK_

_I don't know what came over me and I decided to go to New York. It has been so long since I have seen her. I know it's my fault, I had a bad day and she showed up by my dorm door and hell I lost it. She told me she wants to talk to me instead I shut her out and told her to leave because I still need to review for my exams._

_"Santana what are you doing here?" I ask._

_"Wow. Is that how you greet your guests Quinn? I appreciate your hospitality" she tells me sarcastically._

_I rolled my eyes. "You didn't answer my question, Santana"_

_"Will you let me in first?" she tells me with irritation._

_"Ugh… fine. Santana Lopez, welcome to my beautiful dorm"_

_She just rolls her eyes at me and sits on the edge of my bed while I proceed to my study table and try to continue what I was doing._

_"Fabray- I- "she stutters._

_"What? You know I don't have enough time. I still need to review." I snapped at her._

_"Brittany called me. She-she told me she wants us to be back together"_

_"Oh." I say at first…I can't explain the hurt I am feeling in my chest. "Do you want to? Will you?" _

_"Yes- No- I don't know, I don't fucking know. That's why I'm here I want to hear your opinion"_

_Tears began to pool at my eyes; I hope Santana does not notice them. And just like the Quinn in high school, whenever I am hurt, my HBIC side shows._

_"Wow. What Am I now your love doctor? You know Santana you could've ask Kurt o Rachel. I am fucking busy right now and I don't have time for your melodramatic love story." I snapped at her_

_"Why the hell are you so bitchy? I am just asking for you opinion here and you keep on snapping at me." She angrily says._

_"I just failed my fucking exam in psycho because of my visit in New York and now I have to review and at least try to get my grades up but here you are again, disrupting me" _

_Santana lowered her head. "Wow Quinn. I didn't know I was a distraction to you. Well I am sorry. I hope you nail your exams. From now on, I won't disturb you anymore. Goodbye Quinn" then she opens the door and leaves._

_"Santana wait-" I try to stop her. But she does not look back. _

_I sighed and just went back to my dorms and try to go back to reviewing. I'll fix my problem with her after my examinations. _

_When she left I realized how much of an idiot I am. Too caught up with my pride, I didn't call her to apologize._

* * *

><p><em>Now Here I Am, in the cold streets of New York City, with nothing but a bag filled with some clothes and a bouquet of Santana's favorite flowers.<em>

_THIS IS IT. I will talk to Santana. Say sorry to her then... then... probably talk about my feelings, if I can muster up enough courage._

_I didn't tell anyone about my visit so... I am really hoping this turns out the way I want it to be._

_I softly knock at their apartment door, wishing Kurt and Rachel aren't here so that me and Santana can have some alone time, no not what you're thinking… Just to talk, not to have sex or something._

_Rachel opens the door for me, of course my wish will not come true._

_She looks at me mouth agape at first then smiles after a few seconds._

_"Wow, to what do we owe the visit of McKinley's HBIC Quinn Fabray?" she asks me with a smile._

_I roll my eyes playfully and smile back at her. "You haven't really changed Rachel"_

_"That's a good thing right?" she asks me a we both chuckle._

_"Come in Quinn" she tells me as I walk to their apartment._

_"So… is Santana here?" I ask her as I sit at the couch._

_"Uhmm… No, she's at work."_

_"Work? I thought her shift ends at 5am?" I look at my watch it's almost 6:30_

_"Yep but… I think…" she trails._

_I raise my eyebrow at her willing her to continue._

_Then someone from the kitchen comes out, it's Kurt._

_"Rachel…Oh Quinn!" he says with a smile and proceeds to hug me._

_I stand up and hug him back. "How you've been Kurt?"_

_"I've been fine Quinn, stress is hectic with NYADA and my work but I'm sure my powers can take it." He tells me with a wink. "How about you? How is everything at Yale?"_

_"You know, almost same as you stress and everything but we just had a 3 day vacation so… I thought I can use the chance to visit my friends." I wink back at him._

_I look back at Rachel who seems to be still thinking about my question._

_"So… where's Santana?"_

_As if on cue, the apartment door opens and reveals Santana holding hands with a blonde girl._

_I can't help but feel jealousy bubbling in my stomach. They were laughing at something Santana said._

_"Yeah… I saw that man too." The girl replies._

_Santana looks at the couch and there she notices me. She's surprised because her eyes widen slightly._

_"Quinn…" she says._

_"Hi Santana" I smile at her, or at least try to._

_Rachel clears her throat hoping to lessen the tension._

_"Well Santana wouldn't you like to introduce your friend to Quinn" _

_Santana glares at her._

_"Uhmm... Quinn this is Dani, my uhmm…"_

_"Her friend, but hoping to be more" Dani says playfully as she offers to shake hand with Quinn._

_Quinn swears she can almost hear her heart breaking._

_Santana tries to chuckle, but she couldn't, not when she sees the expression etched in Quinn's face. _

_"And… Dani this is Quinn, my bestfriend back in High School"_

_Wow. Santana after all those nights we've spent, bestfriend? Seriously?_

_Quinn just decides to shake Dani's hand. Even though she's feeling some kind of dislike towards the girl, Quinn wants to be polite. It's not Dani's fault my heart is breaking, she says in her head._

_"What are those flowers for?" Kurt notices them beside Quinn's bag._

_Fuck. Really. Fuck this day._

_"Uhmm… they're for Rachel" I lie. Santana raises her eyebrow at me._

_"I heard she has a big role to play" Quinn tries to smile at Rachel. _

_Rachel just smiles back at her, and decides to play along. She's a lot of things but she's not stupid. With the look Quinn has, she knows the pain the blonde must be in right now._

_"Aww… That's so sweet of you Quinn. Thank you" _

_"So… I think breakfast is ready guys, let's eat?" Kurt says._

_"Uhmm you all go first, I want to talk to Quinn here" Dani looks at her. "You know to catch up, I haven't seen her for so long"_

_"Okay" Kurt says as he proceeds to the kitchen, followed by Rachel and Dani._

_"So… What brings you here?" she says hoping to break some of the tension._

_"I guess you didn't say yes to Brittany…" are the first words that came out of my mouth. My eyes widen as I realize what I just said._

_She just rolls her eyes at me. "I almost did though, I came back at Lima to try but when I went to McKinley she's already leaving, for MIT"_

_I chuckle even though I am nervous and hurt right now. "Brittany… MIT? I didn't see that coming"_

_"You're not alone Fabray, but apparently they say Brittany has the mind of a genius person that I quote 'could change the world's view about Science and Mathematics'."_

_We both chuckle at that. God, I miss these moments with her. _

_"I'm sorry…" I start. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch and not helping you when you needed me. I'm sorry for not calling you because of my pride."_

_"It's okay Quinn". __Yeah sure that's why I heard sadness in your voice. "It sure hurt like hell when I asked for help and my best friend didn't help me, but I realized and understood you. You were busy, you need to do something for your future, so I am the one who is sorry" she tells me genuinely_

_I guess this is okay. At least we talked and tried to fix our friendship again, but, the larger part of me, says that I shouldn't have come here, then maybe I didn't have to experience the fucking pain I am feeling right now._

_"So… You and Dani huh?" _

_"Uhm… we're just friends" I roll my eyes at her. "Well as of now, but she seems pretty cool and she's a blonde so I am really hoping we can work out." _

_What about us? Have you ever thought about the two of us? Maybe we can be something too._

_"Oh. I think you two are cute" lie. _

_"How about you Quinn, anyone special in Yale? Your classmate? John? " she asks me with a teasing tone in her voice._

_"No, no one special at this moment. You know how the people there are right? No one even reaches at least a quarter of my interest, and for John, ew, god no, he's totally not my type" _

_"So Quinn Fabray has a type? Wanky." Yep. Hot, Latina, tan skin, brunette, beautiful face, good in bed, sweet, fierce, talented and makes me feel special. Any bells ringing Lopez?_

_I just rolled my eyes at her and proceed to the kitchen. "Let's go eat Lopez; the smell of my bacon is calling me"_

_"Just when the conversation is getting really- ugh nevermind." Santana says as she follows me to eat breakfast._

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me Fabray? You didn't even tried to tell her about your feelings"<p>

"Well I can correct my statement earlier, 'I had the chance to try' but I think she made it perfectly clear she's not interested in me. Happy now, Marin?"

"So How's Santana now? Have you heard from her?"

"Yeah, she's back with her girlfriend Brittany"

"The fuck? I thought they were finished, and what happened to this Dani Girl?"

"I don't know. When we came home for a little reunion slash goodbye to glee club they became official again. And me, as stupid as this sounds, I was back with my ex that time. But eventually I broke up with him."

"How about Emily? Have you heard anything from her?" I ask Hanna.

"Well... I kept in touch with my friends Spencer and Aria. And from what I've heard, she's on a relationship with Ali. They also want to slap the hell out o her because, God, Ali is the least person you can trust"

Quinn was shocked at what Hanna said.

"Wait... I thought she does not want to have a relationship with her bestfriend anymore because of what happened with Alison?"

Hanna just nods at her.

"What the hell? So she rejected you with that reason but now she's back with her?"

Hanna just nods again, tears pooling in her eyes. Quinn noticed that she's about to cry.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling now" Quinn tells Hanna as she pulls her into a side hug.

"No- you don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault." Hanna tells her.

They spent a couple of minutes staying on that position.

"You know, aside from being bisexuals, we have another thing in common" Hanna says.

"And what is that?"

"We're both heartbroken blondes who fell head over heels and just had our hearts broken"

Quinn agrees with her.

"And... with your description of Santana, I think we have the same type. With the tan skin and everything."

They both chuckle at this.

Quinn and Hanna just spent the entire night _or morning, they weren't sure on what time they got home_, talking and giving each other advice. When they realized they're both pretty much wasted, Quinn called Mack, her bestfriend in Yale to drive them home. Mack is such a nice girl and came into the bar 5 minutes after Quinn's call.

"Thanks for the drive home Mack" Quinn slurs.

"No problem Quinnie, but I do think you and your friend should take a sleep, because the sooner you sleep, the lesser hangover you'll have." Mack tells her as she rides her car and goes home.

Quinn enters the apartment and sees Hanna sprawled out in her bed.

"Move Hanna, this is not your bed. Yours is in the next room."

"Uhhh... I'm too tired and too drunk to even go there. Please let me sleep here?" Hanna says.

"Ugh Fine, just please tell me you are not a sleep talker."

"Promise I am not" Hanna assures her.

They settle at the bed, Quinn on the left side and Hanna on the other, as Quinn was about to turn off the lamp, Hanna suddenly speaks.

"I know I am drunk, but I have a super evil and great idea..."

"What is that?"

"Why don't we team up and try to win our girls back, you know, we're both flawless and I think we should have our happy ending with the person we love"

Quinn just chuckles at her. "Hanna you are really drunk."

"I am serious... Fabray and Marin: operation 101: get Santana and Emily back. It sounds freaking cool Quinn"

"Go to sleep Hanna." Quinn says and turns off the lamp, however she cannot stop her mind from thinking about what Hanna said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>END OF CHAPTER ONE.<span>**

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**

**I am really sorry I haven't been updating for a while. School has kept me busy and I had the chance to finish this chapter because of the break. I don't know how long this story will be though, and how far I'll take it but I have some ideas on what should happen next.**

**Oh, and Brittana wedding... Quinn won't be there :( I agree with all the posts and tweets I've seen on tumblr and twitter, I can totally imagine Quinn being in love with San that's why she couldn't come to the wedding! lol**

**I really hope you liked it and Happy New Year to all! I hope this coming 2015, we will have our Rivergron babies back! I mean Naya's birthday is soon and I am hoping for a birthday tweet from Di! **

**Review? :D**


End file.
